


Forbidden Love

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: A party if you will





	Forbidden Love

It was two in morning. Lydia didn’t know why she was in this coffee shop owned by none other than Derek and Christopher, the towns power couple. She had been fighting with herself on whether to tell Stiles. She knew he needed to know. She knew it was crucial to their relationship to stay honest, but she didn’t want to hurt him. She knew werewolves were her natural enemies and that it would cause problems with Scott and the others. She just didn’t know what to do.  
She was a vampire and she couldn’t tell anyone.

 

Stiles was tossing and turning in his bed. The pain was keeping him awake. He hadn’t told anyone but Lydia about the new gash on his side. He wasn’t going to heal from this and he knew it. That, however, he didn’t tell even Lydia. That, he kept to himself. It was too much for him. He stumbled out of bed and rushed to Scott who was sleeping over.  
“Scott,” he said. “Scott buddy I’m in so much pain.”  
Scott woke up. “What is it bro?”  
“My side. I can’t take it anymore.” Stiles was close to sobbing.  
Scott got out of bed, helping his friend sit down. Stiles was coming in and out of consciousness.  
“Call,” he breathed out, “call Lydia. I want her here if I… if I don’t…” He was out again. Succumbed to the deep darkness that was his void of a mind.

 

Lydia’s phone rang out loudly in the quiet coffee shop. She looked at the number. Scott.  
“Hello?” She asked.  
“Stiles is in trouble,” he said from the phone. “It doesn’t look good.”  
Lydia hung up immediately, leaving three hundred dollars on the table for a tip. The air was cold as she ran to stiles house. She had forgotten her car at home when she left her house. She ran as fast as she could until she got to his house. She pushed open the door loudly. Stiles dad was working double duty tonight. She wondered if she should call him.  
“Lydia, you’re here,” Scott said. He looked scared. He never looked scared, only ugly.  
She looked down to stiles who was sweating and shaking and half conscious. She looked to Scott. They knew what had to be done.

 

Stiles was barely conscious, but conscious enough to that the love of his life was here and he wouldn’t die alone with only Scott’s gross face looking down at him. Lydia looked like Jesus standing in the moonlight of his window. But she looked scared and determined. Scott, too.  
“Okay, pal,” Scott said, “I’m sorry. It has to be done.”  
And then Scott bit him. It was painful and stiles felt like Bella swan from the hit Summit Entertainment movie Twilight.  
Stiles was screaming in pain until all the pain was gone. He sat up abruptly. He looked up. Lydia was crying and Scott was staring in awe. Stiles looked down at himself. He studied his hands and his skin. He wasn’t a human anymore. He was a real boy. He was animated.  
He was a wererealboy.

 

“I know I’m just getting over my cocoa fudge addiction and it causes extreme hallucinations, but is this for real? Am I really seeing this?” Lydia asked.  
“This is no cocoa conundrum, Lydia,” stiles said. “I think I’m a wererealboy.”  
Scott wiped the sweat from his meaty brow. “Thank jod. I didn’t think it was going to work. I thought it would kill you.”  
Stiles stood up, embracing Lydia. “I’m alive. I’m a wererealboy but I’m alive. My wound is gone.”  
“I’m so happy for you,” Lydia said, but she was more scared than anything. She was a vampire. Were- anything’s were her enemy.  
Stiles was now her enemy.

 

The days past and stiles was feeling better than ever. He was excited for the party Alison was throwing him at his own house tonight. Everyone was invited: sheriff Stilinski, stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, the power couple, and Scott’s mom. That was the guest list. The golden guest list. He was ready to partayyy. There would cool jams because Derek was going to DJ and Christopher was going to be his hype man. Stiles dad and Melissa were going to cater the party with their home baked goods. Alison and Isaac were going to do some spoken word poetry and a dance routine. And finally, stiles and Lydia were going to do a couples duet to the song Boyfriend by BTR, Stiles favorite band. This was going to be one groovy party.

 

The music was loud and it distracted Lydia from the horrific thought of Stiles being her enemy. They danced together to the songs Derek and Christopher DJ’d. Allison and Isaac were getting ready for their dance routine. Their poem was about darkness. Their dance routine was going to be something more excited and upbeat. It would really bring everyone’s spirits up.  
“Hey,” Lydia said to Stiles while they danced to the techno beats. “I have to talk to you about something.”  
“About what?” Stiles asked, flipping his cartoon hair out of his face.  
“Your… condition.”  
Stiles’ animated face looked sad. “Do you think I’m ugly?”  
“Of course, not Stiles,” Lydia said. “Only Scott is ugly.”  
Stiles smiled genuinely. “He’s hideous.”  
“It’s about me, too,” she said.  
“What about you?”  
“Well,” she started, but before she could finish, the song stopped.  
“Let’s get ready to DANCE PARTY PEOPLE!” Christopher called out. “Here comes my daughter and son who aren’t technically married but I love this little boi so he is my son! They are going to dance!”  
And so the music turned loud and hip-hoppy and Allison and Isaac did a series of turns and leaps and lifts and even some backflips. They jumped and practically flew gracefully through the air like two delicious nightingales. Their dance was really quite spiritual. Lydia and Stiles were to sing next. She was nervous.

 

Singing with Lydia was Stiles’ favorite thing to do. He loved singing songs from the disney channel original movie lemonade mouth especially, but BTR was his favorite band. He knew he had to go with that song. Lydia didn’t mind so long as she got to sing the riffs and harmonies. Stiles was nervous, though. Lydia said she had something to tell him. How was he going to execute a perfectly sung Boyfriend with the nerves getting to him.  
“Relax,” Lydia said, “I’ll tell you later.”  
Stiles nodded. “Okay. Let’s make this duet our best.”  
They took the stage which was the Stilinski living room coffee table. It barely fit both of them, let alone Allison and Isaac’s dancing. They were really wizards, Stiles guessed.  
Lydia took and mic and Stiles took his. “Alright are you guys ready for some rock n’ roll?!” they asked their friends. Their friends cheered, lifting their capri suns into the air in camaraderie.  
The music played and they sang wonderfully, angelically.  
“Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy  
Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?  
(Yeah)  
And there isn't anything they could of said or done?  
And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said  
Looking for a  
Looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Gimme time, you know I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
(To find the right words)  
So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard  
(Something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself forwards  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve  
And I heard  
That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair  
I'll be here  
Girl I swear  
Looking for a  
Looking for a  
That your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
(All I really want is to be your)  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
(Yeah)  
(All I really want is to be your)  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
All I really want is to be your”  
Their friends cheered. Isaac was crying into Allison’s shoulder over how amazing the song was. Melissa was on the ground sobbing. Christopher had to hold Derek because it was too emotional. They had done a good job. They were truly stars.

 

Lydia was still out of breath from that last high note.  
“Wow,” Stiles said, “that last note was so good. It was so loud, like you were screaming like a banshee.”  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” she said.  
“Guys, be quiet!” Melissa shouted, answering her phone. The room went silent.  
“Where are you mom?” everyone could hear from the phone.  
Oh no it was stupid Scott.  
“I-,” Melissa looked around at everyone. “I’m at a party.”  
“With who?” he asked, angrily.  
“With- with your friends,” she said.  
“MOM! HOW COULD YOU DO THI-” Melissa hung up on him.  
She shrugged, tossing her phone into the garbage disposal and turning it on. “Who needs that moldy rice cake of a son anyway?”  
Everyone laughed along, partying until the break of dawn.

 

It was later that night. Stiles and Lydia were in his room listening to some ABBA.  
“What did you need to tell me?” Stiles asked, turning down Dancing Queen.  
Lydia sighed. “I need you to know something about me.”  
“What is it?”  
“I’m… I’m… I’m a vampire,” she said, showing him her cup that he originally thought was filled with fruit punch capri sun.  
It was actually filled with blood.  
“I don’t know what to say,” Stiles said, close to tears. “I’m a wererealboy. We are supposed to be mortal enemies.”  
“I know,” Lydia said, a single tear falling down her cheek.  
Stiles wiped it away. “It will be okay. I will just turn back into a human.”  
“How?” Lydia asked, sniffling.  
“By making a potion of course,” he said. “I read it online.”  
Lydia stood up. “Are you sure about this? Do you really want to give up being a wererealboy and give up all your special powers like Irish Step Dancing and the innate ability to follow a Paula Deen cooking tutorial perfectly?”  
Stiles shrugged. “None of that can compare to being with you, Lydia.”  
Lydia smiled. “Then let’s do it.”  
Stiles got up, collecting the ingredients from his mini fridge in is closet. “We need three miles of butter, the blood of a virgin, a handful of cold green beans, and twelve seconds of imitation vanilla extract.”  
“Where’d you get the virgin blood?”  
“The neighbor’s newborn.”  
The couple stirred together the ingredients in a medium saucepan over low heat and then let it simmer for twelve to fifteen minutes.  
“Nice.”

 

Lydia was in awe. Stiles took the mixture and downed the whole thing in under three seconds.  
“It tastes wonderful,” he said.  
“That’s good,” she said.  
“Yeah,” he said.  
“Yeah,” she said.  
His face suddenly turned confused. “I feel funny.”  
“Stiles,” Lydia yelled, “your skin!”  
Sure enough, his skin was slowly morphing from cartoon to real. He was turning back into a human.  
He was back to Stiles again.  
“I can’t believe this!” he cried in happiness.”  
“I’m so happy! We can be together!”  
They hugged eachother and kissed and then spent the rest of the night listening to ABBA full blast while everyone from the party was passed out drunk from all the capri suns.


End file.
